blackgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolf
History The coming threat Lucifer heard word from Gabriel that the False One was planning to unleash an army of bloodthirsty monsters onto the world and erase humanity. Thinking this would threaten his right as ruler of the world once humans die off, Lucifer began to make plans on how to strike first, hopefully as a way of combatting or preventing the False One's army. Lycaon During Ancient Greek times, Lucifer was looking for worthy humans to convert into his supreme soldier. He looked through the whole empire and found nothing, all the gladiators and soldiers were nothing more than mindless brutes to Lucifer and he needed more than that. He then found a boy working as a slave to a Greek king, his name was Lycaon. Lucifer saw him as the perfect specimim as he was more healthy than other slaves and seemed to be more intellegent. However, Lucifer knew that he would have to make Lycaon willingly submit himself to Lucifer's power. So he came forth to the boy in the form of Zeus, king of the gods and claimed Lycaon was the 'chosen one' to lead a new empire (Note: Lucifer never lies, merely twists the truth). Lycaon agreed and Zeus vanished and he was in the presense of the fallen Light. Lucifer made Lycaon into a wolf-like monster, near-indestructible and stronger when in the full moonlight. However, due to Yahweh's orders for all Lucifer's creations to be flawed, silver was ironically fitting as it a 'Moon' metal and his creature is strenghtened by the Moon, and also mistletoe as Lucifer himself is not allowed near it as it is for 'devil protection'. Lucifer didn't mind as his creation was near perfect - it was the Werewolf. Spreading the plague Lycaon was set onto his home village and nearly killed everyone in it, but all survivors were turned into werewolves as well because of the 'Werewolf venom'. The venom was non-lethal to humans as its deadly qualities were only for other demons. The venom merely reassembled their DNA and turned them into wereolves (a process known as 'lycanthropy'). Organisation The numbers grew and grew, however as the werewolves grew older they began to reatain more of their human minds and began to group werewolves together as mini-communitites and governed over them, training them to be more docile and noble. The communities then lived in small refuges, known as compounds. In these compounds they lived in peace and learned not to blindly kill humans or commit crimes (altough some have been known to). The organisation of the werewolves or 'clans' also proved benefitial in the eventual war with the False One's army, known as vampires, by that time. Laws Werewolves have also given themselves laws to obide by. Werewolves only turn willing humans into werewolves if they are deemed 'worthy' - meaning a fellow werewolf allows the human to locate their compound. Werewolves will only kill when threatened or when a fellow werewolf is threatened. They must also not kill a lone vampire unless they prove a threat. Werewolves also must never allow a human to know of a compound's existence unless they are a Slayer or a potential werewolf. Werewolf venom Werewolf fangs and claws secrete a strange form of poison, which is only lethal to vampires. To humans, the slightest drop in the bloodstream and the venom will transform the human into a werewolf. However, werewolf venom has also been known to be a recreational drug. The venom is diluted with water mixed with human blood and creates "Lycaine", which gives humans some werewolf abilities for a limited amount of time. It is extermely addictive and also very illegal. Abilities Werewolves have a variety of abilities: * Heightened senses (in both forms) * Can become lupine at night * Powers enhanced when in full moon * Increased healing factor * Increased libido * Superhuman strength * Superhuman reflexes * Superhuman speed * Older or trained werewolves can also keep human mind when in lupine form Weaknesses Silver Silver is a metal that has often been represnted by the Moon. Yahweh made sure that anything Lucifer would create would have an 'ironic flaw' (an exception being the House of Peter). A werewolf's flaw is silver. Silver burns a werewolf's skin upon physical contact. The burns are very severe and take twice as long to heal as any other wound. If a werewolf touches silver for long enough, they could die of shock. Also if a wereolf is stabbed or shot by silver, they are just as vunerable as a human would be to normal weapons. Mistletoe Mistletoe has been thought as protection against the devil. As Lucifer is technically 'the devil', his weakness for it was passed on to werewolves. Werewolves will only be affected by mistletoe if they swallow it (which chokes them to death) or emersed in its oil (burning them to death). It is not as potent as wolfsbane but it is extremely poisonous to werewolves nonetheless. Wolfsbane Wolfsbane is highly poisonous. It will kill a werewolf instantly if injected into the throat, heart or stomach. If swallowed, the werewolf instantly dies. Their weakness for that is Lycaon's ironic allergy to wolfsbane, which was accelerated when he became the first werewolf. Lone Wolves Lone Wolves are werewolves who have abandoned, been exiled or have had to leave their compound. They are generally shunned by the werewolf community as they are mostly dangerous or set a bad image for humans of what werewolves are like. Some Lone Wolves are actually accepted or even revered, because they have chosen to keep the peace and protect the clan but not jeprodising the clan's safety by leaving no trace for enemies to follow that wil lead them to the compound, an example of this kind is Kain Carter. An example of the shunned kind would be Claire Acerbi. See Also * Werewolf Compound * The Slayers * Lycaon * Fenrir * Claire Acerbi * Rudolf Acerbi Category:Werewolves Category:Races